A college story Jelsa
by Dancintune
Summary: This is a crossover of Frozen, rise of the guardians, tangled, and brave. Please review.


It was a nice winter at Storytale university. It was the beginning of the second semester. Jack Frost was on his way to hockey practice until he accidentally bumped into a girl with snowy blonde hair. "Whoa. I'm sorry. Let me help you pick your books up." He said. They kneeled down and picked up the books. Jack handed her her journal, their hands touched, their eyes met and you can guess the rest. "Uh hi. I'm Jack." Jack said. "Hi. I'm Elsa." The girl said. "Elsa. What a beautiful name." Jack said. "Thank you. Well, it was nice meeting you." Elsa said. She left Jack. He watched as she walked away. Jack couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. He kept missing some shots at hockey practice. "Jack, are you ok? You don't seem too focused." His best friend Kristoff said. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Kris. I guess I'm just tired." Jack said. They were about to leave until Jack saw Elsa going into the rink. She was wearing an ice blue skating outfit and white ice skates. Jack watched her. She skated so graceful and perfect. "Jack, are you coming?" Kris asked. "Yeah. I'll catch up later." Jack said. Kris left. Jack put on his skates and went on the ice. "Hey Elsa." Jack said. "Oh hi Jack." Elsa said. "Your a great skater." Jack said. "Thank you. Skating is my life. I love winter." Elsa said. "I do too. I'm a hockey player." Jack said. They skated for a while. "Do you want to get some hot chocolate?" Jack asked. "Sure. Let me go change first." Elsa said. She put her hair down and put on a black turtleneck, a magenta sweater, teal jeans, and black boots. "I'm ready." Elsa said. They went to the coffee shop. "Hey Hans." Jack said. "Hey, Jack. Whose your friend?" Hans asked. "Hi. I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you." Elsa said. "I'm Hans. It's nice to meet you too. What can I get you two?" Hans said. "Two hot chocolates please." Jack said. "You got it, buddy." Hans said. He handed them the cups. "Thank you." Elsa said. They sat near the fireplace. "So, what do you like to do besides skating?" Jack asked. "Well, I love singing, snowball fights, building snowmen, and playing with my little sister Anna. What do you like to do besides hockey?" Elsa asked. "I like pulling pranks and anything snow related." Jack said.

The next day, Jack was walking in the halls until he heard this amazing voice. He followed it to the music room. It was Elsa singing. She sounded wonderful. "That was amazing Elsa. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Jack asked. "Oh thanks Jack. I've been practicing my whole life." Elsa said. Suddenly, a girl with long golden hair came in. "Hi, Jack." She said, taking Jack's arm. "Oh hi Rapunzel." Jack said. He moved away from her. "Whose this?" Rapunzel asked, giving Elsa a glare. "I'm Elsa. It's nice to meet you." Elsa said, putting out her hand. "Whatever. Jack, let's go." Rapunzel said. "We broke up. You have to leave me alone." Jack said. Rapunzel left the music room. "She and I broke up a month ago. She won't leave me alone. Do you want to see a movie tonight?" Jack asked. "Sure. That sounds nice. Pick me up at 6:00 tonight. See you then." Elsa said. That night, Elsa got ready for her date. She put on a magenta short sleeved blouse with a denim jacket, a pair of navy blue jeans, high heel boots, a pair of pearl earrings, and blue gloves. "You look nice. You got a date tonight?" Elsa's roommate Merida asked. "Yeah I do. I'm going to a movie with Jack Frost." Elsa said. "He's quite a looker. I hope you have fun." Merida said. "Can you help me with this ribbon?" Elsa asked. "Sure." Merida said. She tied the ribbon into a loose bow. "Thanks. Where are you going?" Elsa asked. "Archery practice with my friend Flynn. Well I hope you have fun on your date. See you later." Merida said. "Bye." Elsa said. Merida left with her bow and arrows. Jack came to Elsa's dorm and knocked on the door. Elsa answered it. "Wow, you look beautiful." Jack said. "Thanks." Elsa said. They went to the movie. After that, they went ice skating. They skated perfectly together. "I had a fun time, Jack. I hope we can do this again sometime." Elsa said. "I hope so too." Jack said. Elsa kissed him.

The next day, Elsa was fixing her make up until she ran into Rapunzel. "Listen up Elsa. You stay away from Jack he's mine." She said, grabbing Elsa's sweater. "You guys broke up. You can't tell me what to do." Elsa said. "My mother is the dean of this school. I can do whatever I want. So stay away from him or face the consequences." Rapunzel said. She let Elsa go and walked away. Elsa went to find Jack. She found him with his friend Kris. She told him everything. "I'll take care of this." Jack said. He went to the dean, miss Gothel and told her everything. "Don't worry young man. I will take care of everything." She said. "Thank you ma'am." Jack said. He left the office. Jack and Elsa went to the coffee shop and saw Kris with a girl. She had red hair in two braids, she was wearing a light blue turtleneck, a magenta scarf, ocean blue jeans, black boots, and mittens. "Anna?" Elsa said. The girl looked up. "Elsa!" She said. She got up and hugged Elsa. Elsa hugged her back. "Jack this is my little sister Anna. Anna this is my boyfriend Jack." Elsa said. "Nice to meet you." Anna said. "You too." Jack said. "Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked. "I had a day off from school, so I thought I would come visit you." Anna said. "That's sweet, but why didn't you call?" Elsa asked. "I wanted to surprise you." Anna said. They all grabbed a table. The four of them had a great conversation. It was time for Anna to go. "Sorry I can't stay longer." Anna said. "It's ok. I just had fun today. You're welcome to come anytime you want. Have a safe trip home." Elsa said. "Thanks. Love you big sis." Anna said. "Love you too." Elsa said. They hugged each other goodbye and Anna went on the bus.

"Elsa, Hans is throwing a party tomorrow night, do you want to be my date?" Jack asked. "I'd love to." Elsa said. It was the night of the party. Elsa was still getting ready for the party. "I can't wait. My first college party." Merida said. "Mine too." Elsa said. "How do I look?" Merida asked. She had her hair in a ponytail with a green ribbon. She was wearing a dark green long top with beading forming vines, a pair of black tights, and black boots. "You look pretty." Elsa said. "Thanks. I'd better get going. I'll see you there." Merida said. "Bye." Elsa said. Later, Jack knocked on the door. Elsa answered it. She had her hair down with a rose in it. She was wearing an ocean blue off the shoulder cocktail dress, a pair of gloves, a clear shawl, and boots. "Wow, you look beautiful." Jack said. "Thanks." Elsa said. They went to the party. "Hey guys. Welcome to the party." Kris said. Rapunzel Jack and Elsa dancing together. When Elsa left for a minute, she went up to Jack, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. When Elsa came back, she was crushed. Jack saw Elsa. "This isn't what it looks like." Jack said. Elsa ran outside crying. Jack ran after her. Rapunzel grabbed his arm. "Forget her. Your mine." She said. Jack yanked his arm away. "You don't get it. I'm with Elsa. It's over between you and me." He said. He ran after Elsa. He found her on the bench with her hands covering her face. "Elsa, you have to believe me. I'm over Rapunzel. She kissed me to make you cry. Please believe me. Your the one I want to be with." Jack said. Elsa looked up at him. He seemed to be telling the truth. "I believe you." She said. She hugged him. They went back to the party. Elsa wanted to sing for everyone. She asked Hans and he said it was ok. "Attention everyone. I have a surprise for you. We have someone who wants to sing for us. Please welcome the new girl Elsa." Hans said. He handed her the microphone. "Before I begin, I would like to thank all of you for being so nice to me. At first, I was nervous about starting a new school, but I'm not anymore. I'd like to sing me myself and time by Demi Lovato." Elsa said. She began to sing.

Everyone clapped. Jack went up to her and hugged her. "Elsa, that was incredible." Jack said. "Thank you." Elsa said. Rapunzel went up to her and pushed her. Elsa fell to the ground. "I told you to stay away from him. You got me in trouble, you stole my spotlight, and you stole my boyfriend. Now your dead meat." Rapunzel said. Before she could hit her, the football players grabbed her and threw her out. "Are you ok?" Jack asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Elsa said. Merida, Kris, and Hans helped her up. "I don't care what she says. I'm my own person and no one tells me what to do. And I will always have you guys there for me. And I'll always be there for you." Elsa said. They all hugged each other. Jack pulled Elsa's forehead against his. "Good, because I'm never letting you go. I love you." Jack said. "I love you too." Elsa said. They kissed. It was a magical moment for both of them.

THE END.


End file.
